


outta this world

by crunchrapsupreme



Series: bokuroo week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BoKuroo Week, BoKuroo Week 2017, Drinking, Jealousy, M/M, literally just an ode to bokuto's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchrapsupreme/pseuds/crunchrapsupreme
Summary: A few of the others laugh, and Bokuto sloshes his drink a bit when he sweeps his arms out wide. “These guys don’t seem to think I’m telling the truth.”Kuroo blinks. Oh god, this can’t be good. “Telling the truth… about what?”Bokuto flashes a wide grin before chugging the rest of his drink in one go. “The truth that I couldtotallybounce a quarter off my ass!”--written for day 3 of bokuroo week: moon & stars





	

**Author's Note:**

> _kabooty (n): the be all, end all when it comes to the ass. It is a tight, round, large backside that you not only could bounce a quarter off of.....it is visually a site of ass perfection._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
> hey baby.....are those space pants.... because ur ass is out of this world
> 
> anyways i wrote this in 15 minutes can you tell i took complete artistic liberty with this one

College parties aren’t a whole lot different than high school ones, to be honest. The only difference is that the booze is legal now instead of stolen from parents’ alcohol cabinets, and also there’s a  _ lot _ more shameless public displays of grinding going on. 

They’re at some party off campus, drinks in their hands and their bodies already feeling a bit lighter. It’s crowded, and Kuroo finds himself pressing into Bokuto’s side as he talks to some of the players on his team. 

Bokuto continued on with volleyball in college, and Kuroo will practice with him sometimes, but he decided to put his entire focus into his biomedical engineering studies. It’s a pretty big handful, and though he does sometimes miss playing volleyball, he knows he’s pursuing the right things for him. Volleybal and his major would’ve slowly broken him down, and he knows if he kept up with both he would’ve eventually crumbled under the stress.

Bokuto’s teammates are nice, though, and since Kuroo hangs around all the time at the gym with Bokuto, they’ve kind of taken Kuroo into their group even though he’s not on the team. A couple of them seemed to be uncomfortable with Kuroo and Bokuto’s relationship, but they quickly got over it as soon as they saw how charming and skilled Bokuto was on the court. 

Bokuto slips his arm around Kuroo’s waist, and Kuroo’s texting Kenma with his other hand not holding his beer. 

“Hey, how’s the old team?” Bokuto says into his ear over the music, and Kuroo tilts the screen so Bokuto can see. 

“Good, they have a game against Karasuno next weekend and Kenma asked if we wanted to go.”

Bokuto grins. “Hell yeah! I miss playing against Shouyou. I bet he’s gotten a lot better since we’ve seen him last!”

Bokuto’s hand is warm on his hip, his thumb rubbing soothingly and probably unconsciously. Kuroo was scared, a year ago, about them going to different universities and growing apart. He knows long distance wouldve been an option, but Bokuto’s always been such a hands-on guy that Kuroo’s not sure if it would’ve worked out for either of them. 

Luckily, they got into the same school, and it had both of the programs they were interested in. They don’t share a dorm, since freshman get placed randomly, but they still get to see each other every day, and Kuroo is beyond thankful. It’s fucking gross, the way his chest swells and eyes shine whenever he sees Bokuto bounding towards him every morning when they meet in the quad before their early classes. Kuroo always has two cups in his hand from the university cafe; a coffee for him, and a decaf milk tea for Bokuto. 

“How’s Kenma doin’? Are the first years givin’ him a headache?”

Kuroo snorts and takes a swig of his beer. “A little bit. He’s gotten a lot more patient, though. Much more patient than he ever was with me.”

“You do tend to drive people a little crazy,” Bokuto teases, tickling Kuroo’s side and making Kuroo squirm and spill his beer a bit. 

“Dude, shut up,” Kuroo giggles, elbowing Bokuto in the side, and one of Bokuto’s team mates fake-gags at them from across the room. Bokuto just sticks his tongue out and kisses Kuroo’s cheek obnoxiously, and a few other party goers around them whistle at the display. Kuroo can feel his face burn, but he’s grinning, and he quickly finishes his beer before going on a search for another one, leaving Bokuto to talk to another guy from his team. 

Kuroo doesn’t know a whole lot of the people here, but everyone is friendly enough, He finally heads back to his boyfriend once he’s acquired some sort of mixed drink from a guy in the kitchen (who also offered him a joint, but god, drunk-Kuroo is bad enough, let alone  _ crossfaded _ -Kuroo. He kindly declined). 

When he makes his way over to Bokuto, he has a different drink in his hand. His beer bottle is gone, replaced with a large red solo cup full of pink liquid that looks like neon candy, and Kuroo winces because that’s definitely going to be a mean hangover tomorrow. Most likely, Bokuto is going to whine to Kuroo the entire morning on their way to their respective classes until Kuroo sighs and gets him some saltines and sprite. 

Kuroo is way too weak to Bokuto’s pleading stare, honestly. 

Speaking of, Bokuto’s face lights up when he spots Kuroo approaching, and he waves frantically. “Tetsu! Just in time!” 

Kuroo raises an eyebrow at the small crowd of people gathered around Bokuto. “Just in time for what?”

A few of the others laugh, and Bokuto sloshes his drink a bit when he sweeps his arms out wide. “These guys don’t seem to think I’m telling the truth.”

Kuroo blinks. Oh god, this can’t be good. “Telling the truth… about what?”

Bokuto flashes a wide grin before chugging the rest of his drink in one go. “The truth that I could  _ totally  _ bounce a quarter off my ass!”

Kuroo sputters a bit, gripping his drink for dear life as he glances around at the other students. Most of them just look curious, but one guy looks absolutely snarky as hell. He’s smirking, his eyebrow raised up high, and his gaze is glued to Bokuto’s ass. Huh. 

“It’s the only way to prove he has an actual kabooty,” the dude says when he notices Kuroo’s hesitant gaze. 

Kuroo blinks. “The fuck’s a  _ kabooty _ ?”

The dude crosses his arms and tilts his hips out, tapping his fingers against his elbow as he explains, “A kabooty is, visually, a site of ass perfection. Straight up  _ kabooty _ , bro.”

Kuroo winces because wow, when the fuck did he teleport to a nineties teen comedy film? Honestly. He turns to Bokuto for a moment, and yeah, Bokuto’s pretty drunk already. Kuroo can tell with the way he’s gently rocking on his heels, and how his hand is petting up and down Kuroo’s arm rhythmically, like he’s not even aware he’s doing it. 

“I totally have a kabooty,” Bokuto says, clearly confident in his own backside. As he should be, Kuroo thinks. 

“I can attest to that first hand, that  _ yes _ , you definitely have the perfect ass,” Kuroo says, eyes trained on Bokuto but his words definitely aimed towards the asshole over there who keeps eyeing up his boyfriend like it’s his damn job. 

Bokuto’s face lights up at Kuroo’s words, but the dude across from them merely scoffs. 

“You’re biased because you’re the boyfriend,” he says, walking a bit closer. “C’mon, I’ve got a quarter right here. Let’s see if that ass can really bounce.”

Oh,  _ gross _ , Kuroo cringes. He’s not usually one to get very jealous, and he’s  _ not _ , but he still feels this twitchy need to keep Bokuto far, far away from this guy. He’s not on the team, and he looks like he’s a bit older. Maybe a junior at the university, probably, and he  _ very  _ obviously is just looking for an excuse to see Bokuto’s ass. Kuroo knows how shameless Bokuto can get when he’s inebriated, and normally Kuroo doesn’t mind, but this guy is just… rubbing him the wrong way. 

He doesn’t wanna start anything, though, especially not in front of Bokuto’s teammates, so he sighs and finishes off his own drink, linking his fingers with Bokuto’s and tugging on his hand lightly. 

“C’mon, we’ve got class tomorrow. Let’s call it a night?” He says softly, and Bokuto hums, not even paying attention to the previous situation behind him. His eyes are trained on Kuroo’s face, expression soft and happy, and Kuroo feels his body flood with warmth.  _ God _ , he loves him. 

Kuroo waves mindlessly at the dude and the few people that had still stuck around, and then he’s pulling Bokuto through the house and out the door. He calls a farewell to the few teammates he sees as they pass, but Kuroo sighs a breath of relief when they finally make it out onto the sidewalk. 

The campus is a short ten minute walk from here, easily, and the night air feels good on Kuroo’s warm cheeks. Alcohol always made him flushed in all of the wrong ways. 

“You know,” Bokuto says after a moment, slipping his hand into Kuroo’s back pocket and squeezing gently. “It’s okay if you don’t want anyone else to see my glorious behind.”

Kuroo snorts, leaning his head against Bokuto’s shoulder as they walk. “It’s not that. It’s just…. well, getting to see your ass is a  _ privilege _ , babe, not a right. And that dude definitely didn’t deserve to feast his eyes on your...  _ kabooty _ .”

Bokuto laughs and pulls Kuroo closer, stopping for a moment under a street lamp in order to press Kuroo against the pole and block him in, hands gripping Kuroo’s hips securely. 

“You really think I have a kabooty?” He teases happily, kissing Kuroo’s jaw, up to the corner of his eye, sweet and light. 

Kuroo hums and slips both of his hands into Bokuto’s back pockets, sighing at the firmness beneath his palms as he squeezes. “ _ Shit _ , yes. Literally ass perfection, Kou, I swear to god. I would  _ die _ for this ass.”

Bokuto laughs and nuzzles his nose into Kuroo’s neck, humming happily when Kuroo squeezes his ass once more. What? Kuroo can’t help it. It really  _ is _ perfection, in all sense of the word. He’s one lucky guy, and Kuroo is constantly thankful for being blessed with such a gift that is his boyfriend’s ass. 

“It’s  _ all for you _ ,” Bokuto sing-songs in response, “and, even though  _ you  _ don’t have much of an ass - ” 

“ _ Hey!” _

“ - you definitely have the  _ prettiest  _ face I’ve ever seen, baby.”

Bokuto says it with gusto, confident and true, and it makes butterflies swirl around in Kuroo’s belly. Bokuto reaches up to cup Kuroo’s face in his hands, grinning so wide his teeth sparkle in the street lamp’s glow, and Kuroo bites his lip as he feels a blush creep along his neck, up to the tips of his ears. 

A car drives past, loud in the still if the night, and soon, Bokuto’s kissing him, pressing him harder into the pole of the street lamp and tasting of vodka and soda. It’s late, and they really should head back to their respective dorms soon and get to bed so they’re not complete zombies tomorrow, but for now Kuroo just leans closer, grinning into the kiss and reveling in the fact that this, right here, is the boy he fell in love with two years ago. 

Perfect ass and all. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/wecametofuck) & [tumblr](https://crunchrapsupreme.tumblr.com)


End file.
